


Tell me what to do to make it all feel better

by Larrypotter



Series: Littles Are Known [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tony, Birthday Cake, Cuddles, Daddy Phil, Gen, He loves Tony a lot, Littles Are Known, Pacifiers, Phil Coulson forgets Tony's birthday, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Wade, Shame on him, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony likes to cuddle Wade, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson is a good uncle, a lot more to come, baths, forgotten birthdays, i love this verse, i wrote this out of boredom, little Tony, pull-ups, tony stark tries so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: Tony,There was an Emergency and I had to go. There's left over pizza in the fridge (if Thor hadn't eaten it already) for lunch, I should be home by Dinner. I'm so sorry.Love, Phil"Agent Coulson is-"'"Busy, yeah, I know."Tony mumbles, scrunching up the sticky note and throwing it in the bin, missing.





	1. Part One

Celebrating his birthday has never been a massive thing, and of course, in some expects, it has to be a massive thing for Tony to celebrate about because some milestones are made to celebrate about, whether Tony likes it or not. But even with that hanging over his head, he's never been one to actually like to celebrate his birthday, because there's never been any fond memories associated with that - excluding dying being one of them.

When he was younger, Maria had been all for a massive party. From the cake, to the decorations, to the guest list and the presents, nothing was too much for her little Anthony, her only son and therefore he baby. It wasn't like they were running out of money anyway and if it wasn't spent on 5 year old Tony's birthday party, it was invested in alcohol and drugs.

By the time that he had presented, Howard had wanted nothing to do with Tony, even more so after he presented out as a little. Birthdays weren't celebrated, neither was Christmas, and Tony had spent every single one of his birthdays following that age of 12 on his own, locked in his boarding school dormitory.

Even through MIT, Rhodey knew how much that Tony disliked the mention or celebration of his birthday and he respected that. As an adult, a truly wild adult at that, celebrating his birthday didn't become a thing for him to celebrate, but rather for the mass amounts people who we're invited to the party to celebrate. Free drink, free drugs. What more could party mad young adults ask for?

Having Phil as a Daddy, however, Tony had learnt how to celebrate his birthday again, in the right way. Whether he was little on his birthday or being a massive asshole, Phil a,ways made sure that he had the best birthday, filled with love and fun and affection and presents. Phil made Tony want to celebrate his birthday again, he made Tony feel loved and important and that's all that matters.

"Good Morning, Sir. It is currently 10:56am on the 20th of May and you are in Avengers Tower in New York City. The temperature outside is currently 68 degrees Fahrenheit."JARVIS recites off whenever Tony makes signs of movement in the bedroom, turning from his back onto his side so that he can bury his face further into Phils pillow that has grown cold since his husbands absence out of bed.

"Hmm, 5 more minutes."He mumbles into the pillow, voice slurred and thick with sleep as he basks in the familiar scent of Phil, a perfect mixture of that cheap coffee that S.H.I.E.L.D stalk up on and his expensive cologne.

"I've been advised to wake you up at 11am, sir. Seeing as it is your birthday."

"Even more the reason _not_ to get up."

"I do regret to inform you that if you do not get up I will be forced to contact one of the Avengers occupying the tower at this current time to quote, _kick your ass out of bed_ , unquote."

"Right, I'm up. I'm up."Tony groans, forcing himself to sit up in bed, eyes still shut close with sleep and tiredness and hands up in mock surrender. His hair is a mess of dark curls, sleep ruffled and face tinted a soft pink from sleep heat, the tank top that he has on swooping low on his chest and revealing the top of the arc rector."Cancel the wake up call."

"Already completed, sir."

"Hmm, I bet that threat was coming from you. Remind me not to make you a skeleton."He yawns, rubbing at his eyes to waken himself up. He's beyond tired, even if he slept for a good while, there's not enough sleep in the world to catch up on what he's missed.

"As told before, sir."

Pulling himself out of bed, Tony is lazily pulling on one of the hoodies that lays on the bedroom floor, basking in the soft scent of coffee that stains it, much to Tony's enjoyment. Shuffling through his floor, Tony is reaching the elevator that JARVIS gratefully takes to the common room floor, only a floor above.

Tony is fully expecting at least one or two of the avengers to make occupant on the common floor that day, because they might usually get up early for breakfast but hanging around on the common floor is not uncommon. Instead, entering the kitchen, Tony is greeted with nobody other than himself, something that makes him frown.

"J, where is everyone?"He asks weary, grabbing a mug from the cupboard nevertheless to make himself a coffee. It's when he's reaching the coffee machine that Tony's wondering look changes into a deep frown, spotting the sticky note that's been stuck to the coffee machine, the first place that Tony would go.

**Tony,**

**There was an Emergency and I had to go. There's left over pizza in the fridge (if Thor hadn't eaten it already) for lunch, I should be home by Dinner. I'm so sorry.**

**Love, Phil**

"Agent Coulson is-"

'"Busy, yeah, I know."Tony mumbles, scrunching up the sticky note and throwing it in the bin, missing. He can't afford to be mad, Tony misses all types of important dates whenever he's in important work mode or on a binge in the workshop, and if it wasn't for JARVIS and his constant remaining, he'd forget his own birthday, or worse, Phils birthday.

But this is different. Phil never misses a date, he's so organised and accurate that sometimes Tony swears that he has OCD. And even further, he always remembers Tony's birthday. Even when Tony can't remember, or nobody else can remember, Phil always does. He always makes it a big thing. And not to have a Happy Birthday written on the sticky note or a present in their livingroom, it makes Tony feel incredibly upset.

"-in Canada."

"Wait, what?"

"Agent Barton is at S.H.I.E.L.D, Doctor Banner is currently out of the building andAgent Romanov and Captain Rogers are both in Canada."JARVIS is retelling the location of the remainder of the other Avengers whenever he notices that Tony had not been listening.

"Okay,"Tony says softly into his mug of coffee, suddenly not feeling as Happy as he was whenever he had woken up. There's a frown stitched onto his lips, his coffee no longer looking as good as it did. Shaking his head, Tony is setting the mug of coffee onto the kitchen counter before he heads to the elevator."Workshop, J."

"Of course, Sir."

Arriving down at the workshop, Tony is greeted with the whirl and beeps of his bots, a grin breaking out onto his lips in replacement of his frown whenever he spots Dumm-E rolling over, holding a piece of paper in his heavy metal claw.

"What's this?"He questions, taking the piece of paper off of the bot as his other hand pets at Butterfingers to pay him some attention as well. The paper is crumpled at his sides from Dumm-E's tight hold, crayon covering the paper in what Tony can make out as Happy Birthday, a greeting that Tony had taught him whenever he was first built.

And all of a sudden, Tonys chest is feeling incredibly tight as he stares down at the sheet of paper because it's simple, it's messy but it's the best gift that Tony could ever be given by his Bots. He doesn't realise that there's tears in his eyes until he's forcing to blink them away, looking at Dumm-E who is beeping worrisomely.

"Thanks, Buddy. This means a lot to me."He gives the 'bot a watery smile. He's letting out a chuckle as Dumm-E whirls and beeps loudly, proud and happy that Tony likes his gift before he's whirling away across the workshop in search for this fuzzy tennis ball to throw and play with for the afternoon.

Tony spends a good couple of hours down in the workshop, spending time with Dumm-E, You and Butterfingers for a while, playing ball and giving them top ups and fix ups on oil and mechanics which they are all very grateful of. He doesn't realise that just by playing ball with his 'bots makes him feel so little, especially whenever he's feeling so sad and so small I'm the massive workshop.

It's when Tony is throwing the fuzzy tennis ball across the workshop that he hears somebody clear his throat, causing the little to whip his head around at the doors to spot Wade standing at the door of the workship, holding a box and a set of colourful balloons that are tied around his wrist so that they didn't blow away on his journey here.

"Uncle Wade!"

"Hey, Buddy!"Wade has to hide back his confusion, covering it up with enthusiasm as he sets down the box onto one of the workshop benches and catches Tony whenever the little jumps for him, arms wrapping around him to secure his place in the massive hug.

"What are you doing here?"Tony asks in curiosity, jumping up and down in Wades hold, loving being so high up in the mutants arms with his own arms slung around Wades neck. He wasn't expecting the man to drop by, it wasn't uncommon of course, especially now after Tony and Wade have gotten incredibly close in both little space and his normal headspace.

Their personalities clashed of course, but there was also a lot of aspects that made them fit so well in their odd type of friendship. As a little, Tony was the perfect candidate to help Wade get use to looking after a Little, and while in his normal headspace, both Tony and Wade argued like cat and dog while both simultaneously causing mayhem in the tower or wherever that they go together.

Tony has also been working around the bend on Wades peculiar abilities, with Wade allowing Tony to be the only type of 'scientist' to poke and prod at him for answers to unasked questions on his abilities and his condition. It also helped matters that Tony didn't judge him on how he looks, the affected and scared up skin, because Tony too has scars and ugly skin that he's self-conscious about.

"I came to see you! It's you're birthday!"Wades face breaks out into a questionable smile because he did get the dates right, yeah? It has been circled on his calendar for months and he made sure to check every day to make sure that he didn't miss Tony's birthday, scraping together enough money to buy him a gift ( because Tony is worth a lot more than stealing).

"Really?"

"Of course, Tony."Wades smile sort of flatters a little at the disbelief in Tony's voice. Bringing up a hand, Wade is running it through Tony's dark loose curls, a look of question on his face."What are you doing down here? I thought you weren't allowed down here when you're little. Where's your Daddy?"

"Actually, I can play with my 'bots if JARVIS is watching me."Tony points towards the sound systems in the ceilings smugly because infact he can. It was a rule that Tony had made up, but a rule nevertheless."And he was watching me. Weren't you J?"

"I was, Young Sir."

"See?!"

"I don't doubt that you weren't being watched but that still doesn't explain why you're on your own down here."Wade frowns slightly, looking onto at the mess of the workshop. It's always a mess, a clustered mess of genius as Tony calls it and the bots are running wild in the workshop, trying to gain the attention of Wade and Tony.

"Cus' Daddy is busy an' Uncle Steve an' Aunt 'Tasha are gone."Tony shrugs his shoulders, hands coming to fiddle with the ribbon of the balloons that are tied around Wades arm. They're bright and shiny, designed with some of Tony's favourite cartoons."Are these for me?"

"Yes they are. They're part of your birthday gift, Bubba."

"Birthday gift?"Tony's voice falls small and shocked, staring at Wade with wide brown eyes that would honestly break Wades heart because Tony Stark is one in a Billion and never fails to show Wade just how the media fakes an image."Everyone forgot my birthday..."

"Well I didn't."Wade declares firmly, chucking at Tony's chin to make the little look at him in the eyes."And that's because I could never forget such an important date. Now how about we go upstairs and get you washed and changed and fed, yeah? A birthday boy deserves birthday pampering."

"I want cake."

"Then you will get cake! Now go say goodbye to your bots and wait by the elevator while I make sure that everything is packed up. I'll be 5 minutes."Wade is setting Tony down not the ground, untying the balloons from his arm and handing the bunch over to the little who lets out amused giggle and does as he's told.

"See you tomorrow!"He calls to each individual robot, sloppily blowing them each a kiss before he grabs at the drawing made by Dumm-E and runs off towards the lift just like Uncle Wade told him to do. JARVIS is making sure that all of the bots go to their charging stations while Wade gathers up the box that he has set down and goes to follow Tony.

He's beyond pissed off, of course not at Tony because he's sure he could never be pissed off at him, but the entire fact that his birthday has been forgotten about not just by one person, but them all. It saddens Wade, he's learnt to know how much that Tony has only gradually started to get use to his birthday again because of Phil and for the man to disregard the fact that it's his own husbands birthday, his own Littles, it's ridiculous.

And nobody is going to hear the end of it, not on Wades watch. 


	2. Part Two

Stepping onto Tony and Phils floor, Tony is running off in the direction of the bathroom, excited for his opportunity to be pampered on because he may not like baths all that often, but he likes them a lot more than showers ( and it also helps that his Uncle Wade is very silly when he makes his rubber duckies talk ). Tony doesn't mind the bath, as long as the water doesn't come up to his arc reactor and the water doesn't get in his face, but his Uncle Wade knows that so he's safe.

Come to think of it, Uncle Wade knows an awful lot about Tony. It's not like Tony doesn't expect him not to know a lot about him ( because Uncle Wade babysits him a lot now that Uncle Steve and Aunt Tasha are busy looking for the Winter Solider ) but it's still oddly weird that sometimes Uncle Wade knows way more things about Tony that even his other uncle and aunt doesn't.

Lets not jump to conclusions though because sure, Uncle Steve knows that he only eats pancakes that are drenched in maple syrup and it has to be a train noise, not an aeroplane or that his Aunt Tasha knows all of the best Russian nursery rhymes that gets Tony to sleep for his nap, even when he doesn't want to. But Wade seems to know so much more, not as much as his Daddy but he sure knows a lot.

For example, Uncle Wade knows that Tony _really_ hates custard filled donuts because they make him feel icky and stick to the back of his throat so he _always_ makes sure that he brings Tony Strawberry jam filled donuts because those are his favourite. Or how Basil The Great Mouse Detective is Tonys favourite Disney film but he's super scared of the forest scene in sleeping beauty as it makes him cry.

It's small, stupid things but it means a lot to Tony.

"Hold up, Sugar."Wade laughs as he follows Tony out of the lift and onto the main area of Tony and Phils floor. It looks so much lived in than before Tony use to live on his own, as much as both Tony and Phil are extremely hardworkers, the apartment still looks incredibly lived in with throws and blankets over the back of sofas, magazines left on the coffee table and dishes drying in the kitchen.

"But Uncle Wade! Bath!"Tony is bouncing on the balls of his sock covered feet, looking impatient with how slow that Wade is with setting down the box and re-tying the bunch of shiny, bright balloons to the leg of the coffee table so that they don't float too fight to the ceiling.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming."He has to suppress a roll of his eyes at the bossiness that Tony only possesses when little whenever he's close enough with someone, something that's only started between himself and Tony."Lets set Dumm-E's drawing on the counter though, we don't want it to get wet, do we?"

"No..."Tony slowly shakes his head with a small frown, holding onto the drawing tighter as if it will give he drawing the ability of being waterproof. Wade waits patiently for the drawing to be handed to him."C-can we frame it?"

"Of course, bubba. We'll look for a frame after lunch, how about that?"He suggests, smiling whenever Tony nods very gently and hands the drawing over to his uncle wades hands very reluctantly. As gently as he can, Wade is setting the drawing down on the nearest counter."It'll be right here when we come back. Now lets get you a bath."

The king sized bath is already filled to the right height and with the right temperature by the time that Wade and Tony enter the bathroom, curtesy of JARVIS and his control of the towers water system. Around the rim of the bath is littered in all sorts of colourful looking bottles of bath bubbles and shampoos, a basket of bath toys in one corner filled with plastic colourful boats and yellow rubber duckies.

"What colour of bubbles do you want?"Wade is asking, turning his attention to the bath and the row of colourful looking bubblebath, capable of forming different colours of foam and bubbles.

"Purple!"Tony's voice shouts in excitement, slightly muffled by the hoodie that he was wearing covering his face as he tries to take it off.

"Like hawkeye?"

"Yeah!"Tony is dumping the hoodie to the tiled floor of the bathroom and moving to take off his pyjama pants and boxers that he had been sleeping in the night before, the two of them well past the line of seeing Tony naked. Just about everyone has and whether that's in bad limelight or the comfort of his own home is a different story.

"Purple it is!"Wade has already dumped like half the bottle into the bath water, swirling the water around with his hand before waving his hand over to Tony to come closer."C'mon, the water is ready Birthday Boy."

Tony is carefully getting into the bath with the help of his Uncle Wade, the water is a lonely warm temperature that makes Tony's bones immediately melt into relaxation along with with the rest of his body, something that makes Wade let out a very amused sounding chuckle.

"You like that?"

"Uh-huh."Tony nods, suddenly feeling very sleepy now that he's being pampered because big or little, Tony loves attention and he certainly loves to be pampered. It's always so relaxing to have someone take care of you, wash shampoo into your hair, massage your back or even just draw you up a bath as perfect as he likes it to be.

Bath time finishes way too sooner than Tony hoped, pouting and whining around his thumb as the water starts to become cold and he watches miserably as it disappears down the drain. Tony pulls out the big brown eyes whenever his Uncle Wade comes over with a big fluffy towel but complies anyway because it means that his Uncle Wade is going to carry him he _loves_ to be carried.

"What to wear, what to wear..."Wade ponders was he sets Tony down onto the massive king sized bed in his shared bedroom with Phil, the towel draped over his shoulders as Wade looks through the drawers on Tony's side of the room."How about a onesie?"

"No. I'm big. I'm big."Tony is pouting in protest, not wanting to wear a onesie because he only wears onesies when he's really little, Uncle Wade! _Sheesh_!

"You're big, are you?"Wade raises a brow at the little who nods enthusiastically at him, a skepical type of grin on his face which Wade chooses not to comment on. Commenting on Tony's facial expressions only leads to no facial expressions whatsoever."How about you come over here and pick something out, birthday boy."

"Okay!"Tony is jumping up from the bed, the towel still loosely wrapped around his shoulders and thumb no longer tucked into his mouth. Instead of heading towards the chest of drawers that Wade is currently standing standing at, Tony makes his way into the walk in wardrobe and comes back with a hoodie on, a printed crest on the right breast and dark grey in colour."Wanna wear this."

"Well lets get you come pants on and then we can go and get some lunch, yeah?"

"Cake first!"

"Cake after. I'm not stupid, I know if you get cake now then you won't eat your lunch after."Wade makes a show of tapping Tony on the nose, something that makes Tony cover his nose in assault and glare at his Uncle Wade.

"Uncle Wade! Please!"

"If I can't see your eyes, I won't fall into the trap."Wade is immediately covering his eyes with his own hands, not wanting to fall into the trap of Tony's big brown eyes, something the little pulls out the bag often enough that everyone but Wade is use to.

"Uncle Wade..."Tony whines, bouncing over to where Wade is standing and leaning up onto his tip toes to reach his face, trying to peel away the mans hands from his face."Pleasssssssssssssssse."

"Goddamnit, fine. Fine! But if your Daddy shouts at me, it's all your fault."

"Doesn't matter...he's not here."Tony's happy go lucky attitude suddenly drops very quickly, a heartbreaking looking frown settling onto his lips as he settles back onto his feet. "He forgot."

The anger that Wade feels in that moment, not only for Phil but for the rest of the avengers as well, disappears as soon as it comes whenever it's replaced for sadness as he looks at the disappointment on Tony's face. It's an emotion that Wade thought long ago he didn't posses anymore but his life has been full of surprises since stumbling into Tony.

"Hey, hey, no sads. Not on your special day."Wade is not hesitant with pulling Tony forward for a hug, something that the little falls into without argument, wrapping his arms around Wade as Wade hugs him with as much care and gentleness as he can muster, not wanting to hurt him."Today is your special day and if anyone is missing out, it's their fucking loss, got it? Whether it be your Daddy, your friends or teammates. This is _your_ special day and don't let them make you sad."

"B-but I am sad."Tony mumbles miserably, holding back a very sad sounding sob as he clings tighter to Wades hoodie, not crying with tears but his body shaking with fighting sobs."D-daddy is so busy he forgot Tony's birthday."

"Tony..."

"Mr.Wilson, I hate to interrupt but my sensors show that some of the avengers are now in the tower and are currently making their way to the common floor as I speak."JARVIS's voice is cutting Wade off before he can go into a rant and rave about how much of a dickhead that Phil Coulson is and how the rest of the team should be ashamed that they didn't remember Tony's birthday.

"Uncle Steve? Aunt Tash?"Tony immediately perks up, pushing himself out of Wades grip and making a run for the door of the bedroom so that he can get to the elevator and see his Uncle and Aunt, two people that he hasn't seen is so long since they went to Canada. He wonders if they had a nice time. Did they find the Winter Solider? Did they try real maple syrup?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there buddy. Lets get some pants on you first and then I will go and see who's here."Wade is catching Tony by his arm, dragging him back as he grabs a pair of random comfy pyjama bottoms that look incredibly soft and are clean.

"I go."Tony declares, stepping into them without complaint, a look of determination on his face because he hadn't seen them in so long! And maybe they remembered his birthday after all! Sometimes adults forget things, Tony knows that of course because he forgets so many things whenever he's _very_ busy and Tony _knows_ how busy that they've both been recently.

"Tony-"Wade is time to stop Tony from running off but it's too late because no matter what, Tony is a pretty healthy person and he's off like a whippet before the mutant can catch the squirmy little."Ah fuck."

The lift is closing just as Wade reaches the main living area and he curses that he has to run up stairs because exercise is _not_ his thing, especially now that he doesn't actually have to keep fit to keep his physic and that he stays naturally athletic looking, despite the scarred up, radiation mutation that's called his skin.

Tony is almost vibrating with excitement as he waits in the elevator to get to the next floor, bouncing on the balls on his feet as he waits, hair still a damp mess and the hoodie that he stole from his Daddy's side of the wardrobe on the large side, but he loves it anyway. Maybe they got him back some maple syrup because uncle Steve knows Tony _loves_ maple syrup, or maybe even a new stuffie?

Bouncing excitedly out of the elevator with a grin on his face, Tony is met with the dreaded silence he was deep, deep down hoping he wouldn't be met with. The curtains only drawing as Tony bounces out the elevator, the large flat screen television still turned off and no chatter in the living area or the kitchen.

"Uncle Steve? Aunt 'Tasha?"The little calls very hesitantly, voice quivering as he ventures further onto the floor, dropping to his knees to check under the coffee table, under small gaps under the sofa, up on tippy toes to try and look in the air vents because sometimes Aunt Tasha and Clint like to be silly and climb around in the air vents without Tony knowing, but he knows.

"Brucie? Clint? Hellllo?"Tony calls out desperately, hating the sound of his own wavering voice as it cracks with the threat of tears and sobs that he can feel build up in pressure behind his eyes and tighten around his chest and bubble in his tummy.

Tony is turning on his heal at the sound of up coming footsteps, his heart picking up a bit in pace at the thought that it might be his Daddy, or maybe even Uncle Steve or Thor but it's Uncle Wade, an expression of mixed pity and anger on his face.

"N-nobody is here..."Tony's voice cracks, a heavy pressure of tears building up behind his coffee brown eyes as he looks around the space sadly, too embarrassed to look at Wade."W-why is n-nobody here?"

Wade is opening his mouth, to say something, anything that might even sound reasonably comforting or an excuse that any usual little would believe, but this isn't any usual little. This is _Tony Stark_ , not only a little but a man that has been exploited for so long on his birthday, whether it was used as an excuse for a party or a place for other people to use his money for the drugs and alcohol.

This isn't just any other little where Wade _could_ tell them that he doesn't know where anyone else, why they aren't here, he can't just lie and tell them that maybe they're away, maybe they're busy. Tony is smart, he's beyond intelligent. But he's upset.

"Your gift is downstairs, lets go see what I got you, bubba."Wade is trying to a different approach, trying for a smile and hoping that it doesn't come out as forced as he feels, all he wants to do is make Tony feel okay, to make him happier than what he _knows_ that the little is feeling right now.

"A gift?"

"You're birthday gift, Tony."Wade says, almost angry with the confusion and unsureness in Tony's voice. Not at Tony, _never_ at Tony. He's holding out a hand for Tony to take, giving the smaller hand in his and leading him back over to the elevator, thinking that it's the better option than walking down a floor.

With a heavy sigh, Wade is throwing a heavy over Tony's shoulders while in the elevator, pulling the smaller man closer into his side in a sort of half hug that Tony hesitantly allows himself to be pulled into. As much as Wade can't kill anyone close to Tony - not that he can't, he is fully able to and will do so without any regrets - but it'll be worth all his energy to fight an agent, super solider and an assassin-

"Surprise!"

And curse his lack of being aware because even Wade is jumping out of his skin at the surprising shouts that greet the two of them as the elevator doors open up on Tony and Phils shared floor.

The living area floor is decorated with balloons in all of Tony's favourite colours and designed into his favourite cartoon characters, banners in massive block letters reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY!' and streamers hanging from the ceiling. There's trays of food in the kitchen, all sorts of drinks as well and best of all, everyone is there. His _daddy_ is there.

Phil is standing right at the front, dead centre in the middle with his arms open and a smile, a _tired_ smile, on his face but it's there, it's large and loving and welcoming and he's _here_.

Tony's legs are moving faster than his brain because one second he's standing in the elevator with Wades arm around his shoulder and the next he's running straight at Phil, leaping at him before he can stop himself and it's even surprising that Phil doesn't tumble to the ground with he new weight of the heavy crash and hug.

"D-daddy, Daddy..."Tony is sobbing and whether it's out of sadness or out of happiness, Tony isn't even sure but he grabs a fist full of the back of Phils work blazer, face buried into the crook of Phils neck, breathing in that familiar scent of Phil; Cheap coffee, old cologne and _home_.

"Happy Birthday, baby."Phils voice whispers into his hair, arms tightening around him in a hug that keeps him as close as they can without hurting either of their scars. Keeping such a secret from Tony had been more difficult than Phil would like to have admitted, it was even worse when the constant updates given from JARVIS on Tony's well being had been breaking his heart more and more as the minutes ticked.

And it had all nearly been ruined, the surprise birthday party he had managed to rope everyone into being apart of. As much as JARVIS had supposed to be on the downlow about them being in the tower, Tony rushing up a floor had sent everyone into a panic as they rushed to grab balloons and streamers, food and banners from the common room floor and rushing them down a floor through the stair way and air vents.

"I-I thought 'ou forgot."Tony sobs and Phils whole body tenses and then melts, pulling away slightly only so that he can grab at Tony's face, so beautiful and adorable and cheeks stained with running salty tears.

"I _never_ forget and I _never_ will. You are the most important thing in the world to me and this is your most important day. I wanted to make it the best day for you as I could, and it looks like I might've failed just a little."Phil mourns a little in anger at himself, thumbing away Tony's falling tears.

"We were all in on it."Steve is giving Tony a sort of coy smile from somewhere behind Phils shoulder, Thor standing to his left and Clint haven lost interest and disappeared off into the kitchen where the food is at.

"I wasn't."Wade frowns, feeling very confused and disgruntled that he hadn't been in on the big surprise and secret, looking at the rest of the avengers with a harsh glare.

"You and your big mouth would've spilt the secret weeks ago."Natasha deadpans, looking equally as cold back at Wade but her face up lifting into a smile whenever her eyes settle onto Tony. She approaches with careful ease, kissing his forehead gently.

"S dnem rozhdeniya."She says with as much love and kindness as she can muster, something she only reserves for the most important people in the world to her. The little sniffles, still being held in his Daddy's warm arms as he wipes his fast running tears on his work jacket."I hope you can forgive us, and if not, _me_ , for keeping this a secret from you."

"Only if you got cake."

"I got more than just cake."She smirks and her eyes light up in a way of mischief and playfulness that Phil recognises immediately goes to make a stop to immediately but it's too late because Tony had wiggled out of his arms and is now running after his Aunt Tasha towards the kitchen area where something probably very dangerously sugary or chocolatey is waiting for Tony in the kitchen.

 _Just_ for Tony. _Only_ for Tony.


End file.
